


Звонок или два

by impazzire



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-23
Updated: 2015-10-23
Packaged: 2018-04-27 17:41:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5057866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impazzire/pseuds/impazzire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>однажды после игры</p>
            </blockquote>





	Звонок или два

**Author's Note:**

> бета: daana

Он и не заметил, как стемнело — просто в один момент следить за мячом стало сложнее, и Тецу вдруг стал исчезать так быстро, словно мираж. Аомине не успевал даже толком моргнуть. Вот только что Тецу стоял напротив, упрямый и собранный, защищал кольцо. А секунду спустя пропадал, ловко перехватив мяч. 

Было круто так играть — до тех пор, правда, пока, резко развернувшись, он чуть не заехал Тецу в плечо локтем. 

Аомине замер посреди площадки. Отскочивший от земли мяч покатился к ограждению, и Аомине, нелепо подпрыгивая на одной ноге, удержал его носком новеньких джорданов. Потом глянул на Тецу, не сразу отыскав его в мутно-желтом свете фонаря.

— Вот черт, — нахмурился он, — пора прекращать. Тебя же совсем не видно. Ну, иногда.

— Со мной все в порядке, Аомине-кун.

— Ага, конечно. Сильно я тебя там задел?

Тецу опустил голову, чтобы вытереть капли пота со лба, с висков. Сложно было рассмотреть его выражение лица в темноте: некрасиво падала тень от поднятой руки, напульсник казался черным пятном. Но короткую и неяркую улыбку, от которой мигом потеплело в груди, Аомине все-таки различил.

— Скажешь, не задел, что ли? Да не ври.

— Не знаю, — сказал Тецу, и в голосе тоже слышалась улыбка, — я ничего не почувствовал. 

Аомине, как дурак, заулыбался в ответ.

— Тецу, блин…

Сначала он всего лишь ткнул его кулаком в плечо, раз, другой, затем не выдержал и потрепал по волосам. Пряди путались между пальцами — мягкие, растрепанные на макушке и немного влажные у самой шеи. С трудом Аомине заставил себя убрать руку. И тут же спрятал ее от греха подальше в карман.

Спросил, перебирая в этом кармане какие-то крошки:

— Сыграем еще?

— Извини, — вздохнул Тецу, приглаживая всклоченные после прикосновений волосы, — но мне еще нужно погулять с Ниго. Он не любит сидеть взаперти.

— А, ну ладно, — буркнул Аомине.

Тецу обошел его, собираясь уходить.

— Слушай, а завтра или там, не знаю.

— Конечно, — ответил Тецу; он стоял у старенькой скамейки в углу и неторопливо, словно задумавшись, рассовывал по карманам ключи, мобильный телефон — все, что выложил до игры. Вроде бы там даже был аккуратно отглаженный носовой платок. — Я с удовольствием. Мне нравится играть с тобой в баскетбол, Аомине-кун. И ты, — добавил он спокойно, — ты мне нравишься тоже.

Аомине сжал пальцы в кулак.

Он растерялся, конечно. Замер на вдохе, чувствуя, как внутри все сладко заныло от дикой, радостной надежды. Хотя ничего такого Тецу не имел в виду. Нет, вряд ли. Тецу не мог. Аомине сглотнул, облизал сухие, потрескавшиеся губы. Он, если честно, не знал, что сказать. А когда, спохватившись, все же крикнул: «В смысле, эй?» — Тецу уже скрылся за поворотом, и Аомине остался со своим глупым вопросом один на один.

Вопрос и правда был глупым. Наивным даже, бесполезным — не стал бы Тецу что-то пояснять; он бы просто повторил свои слова, только, наверное, в этот раз бы повернулся к Аомине лицом.

Аомине поднял с земли мяч, отряхнул его теплый пупырчатый бок от прилипшего песка. Бросил в кольцо, но бросок вышел смазанным и неточным, с хлестким ударом о щит. И это с такого расстояния, смех и позор.

Подобрав мяч, он бросил еще раз. 

В мыслях он был все еще там, в том моменте, когда Тецу стоял к нему спиной. Нечеткий, похожий на карандашный набросок силуэт, спина прямая, но голова опущена, глухой перезвон ключей, падающих в карман. Уверенное «ты мне нравишься тоже». Теперь, перебирая свежие воспоминания, Аомине видел и короткую нервную заминку в словах, и наполовину вылезшую из-под шорт майку, о которую Тецу незаметно вытер ладонь. Все это встало у него перед глазами. Пальцы дрогнули, и, прежде чем упасть в сетку, мяч снова скользнул по кольцу, завис на секунду. А потом рухнул вниз и покатился в сторону одинокой скамейки, где так и валялся мобильный телефон. Ни ключей, ни тем более носового платка Аомине с собой не носил.

Номер он набрал по памяти, поленившись лезть в список контактов. Он и знал-то наизусть только два телефона: Сацуки да Тецу. Возможно, вспомнил бы номера родителей, но это если бы сильно припекло. Трубка у уха зашипела в поисках соединения, Аомине прижал ее плечом. Затем пошел гудок.

Стоп. А что он скажет? Вот сейчас, когда Тецу ответит на его звонок и спросит, что случилось, тактично игнорируя и свое «нравишься тоже», и оторопелое молчание Аомине после. Как будто ничего не произошло. 

Аомине с досадой подумал, что ничего как бы и не произошло. 

Он сбросил звонок и засунул телефон в карман, потом плюхнулся на скамейку. Не желая того, опять вспомнил спину Тецу и его майку, гармошкой собравшуюся у пояса шорт. Очертания были размытыми, но Аомине легко мог дорисовать недостающие детали. Складки ткани на пояснице, ворот майки, чуть съехавший вбок. Шейные позвонки, натянувшие кожу. Аомине попытался представить, что было бы, оттяни он край майки и поцелуй твердое, в капельках пота плечо. Как отреагировал бы Тецу на его прикосновения: замер бы, дыша тяжело и прерывисто, или повернулся бы к нему лицом. А если бы повернулся — то что? Наверняка рука легла бы Аомине на затылок, и Тецу, притянув его поближе к себе, без смущения лизнул бы сухой приоткрытый рот. 

Мимо прошла компания школьников, и Аомине отмер, как по щелчку, отцепил от скамейки ладони. На коже остались ноющие линии — слишком сильно сжимал острые края досок, не замечая боли. Он растер руки, хрустнул пальцами. И снова вытащил из кармана телефон. 

Набрал Тецу.

Какая разница, что он ему скажет, не первый раз они созваниваются только потому, что Аомине так захотелось. Просто из-за странного ощущения в груди. Телефон отозвался гудком, ударил по барабанным перепонкам. Аомине поморщился и загреб пяткой песок. Уж что-нибудь он да скажет, на крайний случай предложит проводить Тецу домой.

Хотя нет, ерунда. Он отключился, не дослушав третий гудок, и со злостью затолкал телефон обратно в карман. Мяч полыхал оранжевым в темноте, Аомине поднял его, примерился к кольцу прямо со скамейки. Хотел было бросить, но не успел — заиграла мелодия, простенькая, из стандартных, изначально стоявшая на звонке. Лень было ее менять.

Он знал, что это Тецу, мог даже не смотреть на экран. 

— Да, — неохотно произнес он и потер шею свободной рукой; от напряжения свело плечи, но расслабиться все никак не получалось, тело как будто одеревенело.

— Аомине-кун, — сказал Тецу в трубке, — ты что-то забыл?

— Что? Да ничего я не забыл.

— У меня два твоих пропущенных звонка, — мягко добавил Тецу. — Извини, я только сейчас заметил. 

— А, ну это… 

Аомине замялся, пытаясь что-нибудь придумать. Когда, сидя на скамейке, он нажимал на кнопку вызова, все казалось как-то проще и легче, понятнее; но теперь, слыша голос Тецу, его дыхание и ровную, вежливую речь, от которой девчонки наверняка сходили с ума, Аомине не сразу и вспомнил, для чего он, собственно, целых два раза Тецу звонил. 

— Ты где, — спросил он наконец, — давай я подойду к тебе, провожу до дома. Могу даже погулять с Ниго, без проблем. Согласен?

— Я уже дома, Аомине-кун.

— Ты согласен? — повторил он, подхватывая под мышку баскетбольный мяч.

Затем вышел с площадки на усыпанную огнями улицу. Машины неслись по дороге сплошным гудящим потоком. Еще минут пятнадцать — и он увидит Тецу и даже, может быть, успеет за это время подобрать слова, чтобы сказать, что он вроде как «тоже».

— Тогда мы с Ниго пойдем тебе навстречу, — улыбнулся Тецу, и где-то там, в трубке, словно в подтверждение, Аомине услышал звонкий, полный радости собачий лай.


End file.
